1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape winding device around a hub provided in a cassette case, and more particularly relates to a cassette tape loading device which is used in a process for cutting and joining of a leader tape and a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, magnetic tape winding devices around a hub provided in cassette cases are developed with a leader tape drawn out from a cassette case, a magnetic tape joined to the leader tape, and the magnetic tape being wound around the hub rotated in the cassette case.
For example, there is the device shown in published Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-225984 wherein said device comprises a leader tape holding means, a magnetic tape holding means, and joining means for joining the leader tape with the magnetic tape. The leader tape holding means, magnetic tape holding means and joining means being movable, respectively, while the supplied cassette case is fixed. In a joining operation of a leader tape and a magnetic tape using the above-mentioned device shown in published Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-225984, there is no necessity for moving the cassette case. Therefore, it is possible to join a leader tape with a magnetic tape without the leader tape being drawn out lengthwise so that this device can be used for a cassette case with a short leader tape.
However, in the above-mentioned device, there is a problem in that the tape holding means and the tape joining means should travel, while the cassette case is fixed. But the space needed for travel of the tape holding means and the tape joining means is restricted, so the motion of the mechanism of the device become generally complicated. In particular, the tape joining means is complicated as compared with a conventional device, because the tape joining operation must be carried out in a small space. Therefore cost is excessive for the above-mentioned device.